Acoustic imaging includes a variety of techniques that are used in the energy industry to measure or estimate characteristics of earth formations. For example, ultrasonic imaging tools can be deployed in a borehole and used to obtain information regarding formation characteristics such as lithology and fracture configurations. Such tools can also be used to determine casing conditions. Transducer bandwidth, signal quality, and sensitivity are important criteria for designing acoustic transducers.